


Jako nikoho

by LukKof



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Games, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukKof/pseuds/LukKof
Summary: Fanfikce na Riverdale.





	Jako nikoho

,,Ale notak. Zase jsi mě zabil!" zoufale se na mě zatvářil.

,,Když já za to nemůžu. Ty mi tam vždycky vlítneš nebo se mi sekne ovladač." Jug se na mě podíval jako na blázna. ,,Vážně!" snažil jsem se ho přesvědčit.

,,Ukaž mi to!" řekl a chytnul moje ruce na ovladači a objal je svýma prstama. Podíval jsem se mu do tváře. Líce se spíše podobaly mím vlasům a stisk ruky povolil a tím jsem mohl cítit třes prstů. Vypadal rozkošně.  
Ano vím co jsem řekl. Už nějakou chvíli mám pro Juga slabost. I přes Betty, Veronicu, Val nebo paní profesorku.  
Tak trochu jsem tušil proč se tak tváří.  
,,Juggie?" uvedl jsem ho zpátky do reality. Škodolibě.  
Znovu pevně stiskl ovladač přes moje prsty. Trochu mu zavaříme.  
Prstem jsem mu jemně přejížděl po tom jeho. Zase začal nabírat rudou barvu. Stiskem prstu jsem začal hru. Jugheadova postava se nehíbala. Snažil se soustředit na hraní a směřování mích prstů po ovladači, ale jeho nervozita mu to nedovolila.  
Když jsme dohráli misi, Jug se na mě podíval, ,,No vidíš a prej, že se to seká." a vítězně se usmál. 

Chvíli jsme se na sebe jenom dívali a společně drželi ovladač. Náš dech se mísil a naše pohledy se stáčely ke rtům toho druhého. Centimetry mezi námi se začali zkracovat.

Rty jsme se mazlili, otírali o sebe a užívali jsme si tenhle dlouho vysněný zážitek. Upustil jsem ovladač do peřin vedle nás, vzal jsem Juggieho za boky a vyhoupl ho na svůj klín. Okamžitě se usadil a ruce mi obtočil kolem krku. Objal jsem ho kolem pasu a přejížděl mu po zádech až jsem se dostal pod tričko. Odtáhli jsme se a udýchaní jsme se opřeli čeli o sebe. Po chvíli jsme se k sobě zase přitiskli. Jazykem jsem pomalu přejížděl po jeho rtu, který následně ochotně otevřel. Hráli jsme hru o vedení, která byla už předem vyhraná. Rukama jsem pomalu začal přejíždět po břiše. Sjel jsem k lemu a začal jsem ho vytahovat nahoru. Jug automaticky zvedl ruce a posledním pohybem jsem ho hodil na zem. Prsty jsem hladil studenou jemnou pokožku.

,,Archie." zavzdychal mi do ucha. ,,Ano?" vtiskl mu kratší polibek. ,,Miluju tě." začervenal se a stisk jeho rukou na mém krku zesílil.  
,,Já tebe taky." znovu jsem spojil naše rty, tentokrát s větší vervou. Zavzdychal mi do rtu.

Zničeho nic se otevřeli dveře a vstoupil táta. ,,Archibalde?!" zakřičel. Jughead ze mě okamžitě slezl a rychle si došel pro tričko, aby si ho nasadil. Sedl si vedle mě a sklopil pohled. Táta si stoupl před nás. 

,,Co to mělo znamenat?" zeptal se tišeji, přesto přísně. Nadechl jsem se a chytl Juggieho za ruku a propletl si s ním prsty. Táta se se na naše ruce podíval nejdřív překvepeně a následně pochopeně. Smířlivě vydechl a podíval se na nás. 

,,Příště to alespoň nedělejte v mojí přítomnosti, dobře?" mírně se usmál. ,,Jen jsem vám přišel říct, že bude za chvíli večeře." a odešel. Jug se na mě překvapeně podíval. Usmál se a skočil mi kolem krku. Objetí jsem mu oplatil. 

,,Myslel jsi to vážně, to že mě miluješ?" řekl už s méně radostí a pustil mě. Položil jsem mu na tváře ruce, pohladil ho a zvedl jeho hlavu. 

,,Samozřejmě, že myslel." usmál jsem se a zopakoval, ,,Miluju tě jako nikoho."


End file.
